Why do i live
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: There it is I never thought it would come to this but I couldn't look at my self and pretend what happened didn't happen I wish that I wasn't Bella.
1. Prolouge

There it is I never thought it would come to this but I couldn't look at my self and pretend what happened didn't happen I wish that I wasn't Bella.

**I don't own twilight okay it belongs to miss meyer**


	2. Its time to leave

Edward I yelled as soon as I saw him. Why did you do it how could you do that to me. He slapped me on the cheek and said because Tanya is more beautiful than every one else in the world. Then he dragged me to my house and did the one thing that will scare me for the rest of my life.

I went to the Cullen's place and ran into Alice's and Jaspers room. They saw me crying and asked what was wrong I just had to tell them. So I told them about Tanya and abusing me and I told them about… about the rape. I was sobbing and I knew the rest of the Cullen's heard my story and were now standing in the door.

I felt someone come up behind me and say softy Bella trust me you're not the only one he has raped he raped me and I almost died from it. I wish you had told us. Rose I said turning around it just happened I said and I started to sob again.

I had stopped sobbing and we heard the door downstairs open. Edward said to someone don't worry babe no one is hear at all so no one will know and I that thing tells them I will snap her neck so don't worry ok Tanya. I was about to start crying but they quickly took me down stairs to see the rude ugly Cullen.

He saw his family not me so he told them that Tanya was a friend. They all looked at him skeptically he said that she was from Denali. I stepped forward looked at him and said cut the crap Cullen they know all the things you did he leaped at me.

Emmet and Jasper griped him before he got me. I told them I wanted to sing a song to him to say my feelings they smiled and let me step forward so I started to sing.

**What do you want from me**

So there you are,  
Again you're circling all around,  
If you could only touch me now,  
Strangers from the past,  
Dont hesitate,  
Now we're standing face to face,  
If heaven is the only place,  
Would you take my hand?  
_[Refrain]_  
Just tell me what do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why, everytime I feel your eyes all over me.  
Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
That its hard to cross the line,  
Come on now, set me free.  
What do you want from me.  
Get closer now,  
Softly whisper in my ear,  
Please take me away from here,  
Away from all my tears.  
Its not too late,  
Now we're standing face to face,  
And heaven is the only place,  
Will you understand?  
_[Refrain]_  
Just tell me what do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why everytime I feel your eyes all over me.  
Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
That its hard to cross the line,  
Come on now, set me free.  
And I know, If you give me this feeling,  
I'll be there to hold you tight.  
Cauz I'd show, your love is a hero,  
We will run, run out of sight.  
What you want?  
What do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why everytime I feel your eyes all over me

I sang that song to say keep your eyes off of me and I will find love again and if he looks at me like a possession I will kill him and I just translated the song for all of them. Emmet and Jasper were cheering I took one last look at them and ran out the door before they could stop me.

Off I go to Italy to die or get changed because I cant live with this pain in my heart.


	3. The Volturi

I got to the Volturi's palace it was massive I walked in side and straight to the throne room I opened up the doors so all the vampires looked at me. I looked at Aro and shouted kill me I don't want to live any more just suck the blood out of me he looked confused.

How do you know were vampires. So I just said I dated one you ugly idiot for some reason every one started laughing I looked at them in confusion. Aro sighed and said to me why don't you join the Volturi I shrugged and said sure I have nothing to live for so go a head.

He turned around and called out Alec this guy who was the hottest thing on earth stepped forward and said yes master. Go change her so he bit me right there and tried to pick me up but I just walked to where I was meant to go my change took 2 weeks because I have every power so it was very hard for them to listen to my screams near the end.

When I got up just for a joke I started singing wake up by Hilary duff Wake up Wake Up I sang while jumping on every one they all smiled Jane turned to me and said. Lets have a game week but do you need to eat I nodded and there was a chamber full of humans and animals I turned around and jumped on the humans and sucked 3 dry I didn't even get a stain on my body

We went to the games room and Jane called out 21 Questions on Bella every one smiled at that. Oh by the way Victoria is part of the Volturi.

The Questions were

Aro

What vampire did you date?

Sulpicia

Why were you begging for death?

Caius

What were your parent's names?

Marcus

Will you be my daughter and the princess?

Didyme

Will you be my daughter as well?

Athenodora

Can you hit Caius for me?

Alec

Have you had sex?

Jane

Will you come shopping with me?

Felix

Are you a virgin?

Demetri

Will you go out with me?

Chelsea

What is your favorite colour?

Afton

Will you show us your past?

Corin

Are we annoying you?

Heidi

Will you sing to us?

Renta

Are you going back to your Vampire boyfriend?

Victoria

Im sorry I was tracking you will you forgive me?

Santiago

Why are you so hot?

The Answers were

Aro

Edward Cullen

Sulpicia

He hurt me to much

Caius

Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan

Marcus

Yes I will

Didyme

I would love to

Athenodora

Maybe later

Alec

No

Jane

I don't know

Felix

No

Demetri

Hell no

Chelsea

Blue

Afton

Maybe someday

Corin

Nah

Heidi

Later

Renta

Hell no

Victoria

I forgive you

Santiago

No idea

Let's ask her questions about what she replied and then let's play truth or dare.


End file.
